When wishing ended
by Sariah's-Child
Summary: She won...But did she really? Its been two years since she said the words. Jareth has turned colder and Sarah has dropped into the hands of drugs. But when her life is about to end, can she be saved by her knight in shining armour?
1. When the Summer nights turned cold

Please read and review, I love to know what everyone thinks.

Disclaimer: By the way, I own nothing of the Labyrinth. Not even Jareth. Cry. They all belong to their brilliant creator, Jim Henson.

* * *

It was late, he was tired, and he was cold. He walked into the Goblin City and materialised to his chambers. He looked around his room. His sacred space, his personal sanctuary. It was large with sand-stoned walls and floors. But the floor had a beautiful fake bear skin rug. He never believed in killing for pleasure.

The walls were draped with rich deep dark green curtains that fell all the way from the ceiling to the floor, covering the windows and the doors that showed the Labyrinth. His Labyrinth.

His bed was a large four-poster with black silk sheets and a small mountain of black silk pillows.

His favourite thing in his room however was his dark mahogany desk that had been past down from his grandfather several generations back. Each generation an engraving was made. The Labyrinth was on it, as were goblins, families and words. Spells were hidden within it and it held many dark secrets that even he had never been unable to uncover. It was said that only when the person wanting to invoke the spell were able to call on the ancient magic when it was needed. But so far in his 382 years, the current owner didn't have any use for them.

He walked towards it, placed his hand on the wood and traced one of the engravings. It was a word, 'Nukebendora'. He never knew what it meant, but he wanted to find out.

He let a small smile grace his majestic features.

Letting his attention get the better of him, he began to think of her. The way she moved, the way she talked. The look in her eyes whenever she used to look at him made him shiver. He hated this power that she had over him. 'She doesn't even have any power of her own. She's a human for Christ's sake! How is she doing this to me?' His head was throbbing. He needed Brandy.

Pouring himself a glass of his finest, he walked over to his window, pulled open the curtains, opened the glass doors that locked out his Labyrinth, and walked out onto the balcony.

Walked up to the stone ledge and rested his arms on it. Slowly with a sigh he hung his head. She was never meant to win. She was meant to fail. Just like they all had.

He loved her. He knew it. He wanted her as his queen. He had never been in love like this before. Sure, he had had 'relationships' but never anything serious enough to be called love. Love could be the destroyer of lives, but it could be the beginning of a perfect kingdom.

He sighed. In over several generations, no king or queen had ever lost. But now, they had. He had failed. Lifting his head to look at the pale white moon, he hung his shoulders.

The rain began to fall.

Jareth had lost.

* * *

Let me know what you think

Hearts,

Sariah.


	2. The feeling of pain

Okay, here is Chapter 2. It is rated for drug use, violence and sex. You have been warned. It will most likely get stronger in the next few chapters.

Please read and review, I love to know what everyone thinks.

Disclaimer: By the way, I own nothing of the Labyrinth. Not even Jareth. Cry. They all belong to their brilliant creator, Jim Henson.

* * *

Sarah grabbed her bag from the port racks and walked down the road to her bus stop to go home from school. She was exhausted. It had been a long day. The stress of year twelve was on her back. She needed a pick-me-up, and she knew the perfect thing. 

She got on the bus, pulled out her Walkman, and turned the volume on loud.

Three minutes later, he got on the bus. She ignored him as usual. Never acknowledging him.

Sarah looked around the bus. There were girls laughing, and schoolboys watching them. Looking away she saw him. He was sitting next to a man that had gotten on a stop after she had. But even though there were plenty of empty seats, he chose to sit next to him. They were talking with their heads together, and then she saw his arm move as it to pass something to the other man. She looked away, not wanting to get involved.

Twenty minutes later, they both got off the bus, but they walked far enough apart to not be classified as knowing each other. They walked the same path, through the primary school, across the oval, past the toxic filled pipes, and up the street.

He took a right and walked up to a house, unlocked the door and walked in. He left the door open because he knew she would come. And just like the mindless, she followed.

Sarah walked through the door and he told her to shut the door. She did, and as soon as the door clicked she felt herself being grabbed and pushed up against a wall. His attacked hers as he grabbed her in a kiss. Not a kiss of love, but a kiss of power. He was groping her and pushing his body against hers. Pulling back from her quickly with a violent shove they stared at one another. The he hit her hard across the face. He head moved to one side because the force of the blow, but she knew what he wanted. So she removed her skirt as he watched. Once she was on the floor, he moved to her. She let him.

She lay there the entire time. Not caring. She never cared anymore.

When it was over, he got off her and left her to get dressed. He returned with a brown paper bag that he put in her hand. Sarah opened it and saw three small plastic bags. One with grass and two with white powder. He had also given her five tablets.

She looked at him and he looked at her. She made a move toward him, but he shook his head. She understood. He had given them to her for free. She was his guinea pig. It never bothered her.

He walked over to his kitchen and opened the fridge door. He took a beer out and looked over towards Sarah. Realizing that she was still there, his eyes grew dark.

'Did I tell you to stay? Get out.' He spoke the words in almost a whisper. Spitting the words out.

Sarah tuned and walked out. She picked her back up from the front door and walked up the rest of the street to her house.

* * *

Sarah came out of her room, and walked downstairs to measure her weight on the scales. 

55 Kilos. She had lost 6 kilos in three weeks. She wasn't anorexic or bulimic but she knew what the cause was.

Walking back up the stairs she went into her room to grab the paper bag pulling out a plastic bag of white powder. Hiding the paper bag back underneath her bed, she walked out and went straight to the toilet, locking the door and putting the toilet seat cover down. She sat on the stool and emptied a couple of pinches of the powder onto the cover, making it into line.

Snorting back the substance she leaned against the wall closing her eyes, feeling the substance over take her.

After five minutes she brushed the left over powder into the bag and went to the bathroom sink to clean her face and nose.

Walking out, Sarah returned to her room, shutting the door and collapsing onto her bed.

The thoughts returned to her. They always did.

'I should be happy. I won' she sighed to herself and then realised her mistake just as she did every other night, 'I never won. I lost him when I said the words.'

One tear escaped her eye, as she dared whisper his name with a plea.

'Jareth, what have I done?'

So she lay there broken and scarred, awaiting the painful pleasure of unconsciousness.

Every night was the same. It always was.

Until tonight.

She spoke his name.

* * *

Let me know what you think. 

Hearts,

Sariah.


	3. The planning of the rebirth

Disclamer: I do not own anything from the Labyrinth, despite my attempts. I am making no profit from writting these stories, just sharing my work.

Please R&R, I love to know what people think.

* * *

It had been the third day straight that Jareth had been in his throne room, his hands clasped together, and his head resting on them. The rain had continued to fall, and Jareth, normally controlling the weather, did not have the energy to make it cease, it was easier to just let it fall. He liked it when it rained. He banished everyone and goblin that had dared enter the throne room with out his permission, and all the goblins scattered whenever Jareth walked through the halls. 

Jareth sat there listening over and over again in his mind when Sarah has spoken his name. He had kept looking into his crystals to try and see her, and normally they did not work because unless someone wanted to be seen, Jareth had no power to see them. But now, when he looked into the crystal, he could only see very faded and blurry scenes, which meant that either Sarah was sub-consciously calling out to him, or she wanted him to find her, but didn't know if she was ready.

The game was slipping. Every time a child was wished away, Jareth went to the aboveground to collect them and simply say to the wisher that if they don't solve this Labyrinth in 13 hours, the child remains with him. Then he simply left. When he returns to his Throne room he puts the child to sleep in a cot that stayed next to his throne as he continued to think of Sarah.

They never made it of course. Ever. So the child was always given away to other Fae royalty who were unable to have children. Jareth never wanted to turn the children into Goblins anymore because it would be such a waist to have them change into dimwitted things that only took up space, when they could let them turn into mature people with a purpose in life.

No one had won since Sarah had been there. It was almost as if the Labyrinth wanted her to be its Queen, because it was always said that the child that was able to defeat the King and his Mighty Labyrinth in her heart and soul would always have their heart and soul. And Sarah had. She had used everything that she had to defeat him. All the power and strength in her heart as well as the courage in her soul to get her brother back. She had also captured Jareth's heart in her fighting. And this is what hurt Jareth most of all.

The Labyrinth had never been the same since Sarah had left. It turned dark, and unprotected. It used to crave attention from Jareth, silently begging him to help it return to the beautiful Labyrinth it once was, but it never got an answer, so after a while, it stopped, and let itself run wild. It kept itself within the rules that Jareth had set for it over two hundred years ago, but it was border lining on going over these rules. However, when it realized that Jareth just would not help, it began to give up. It did not look after itself. It needed Sarah back, but it knew it could not contact her unless she called. But when the Labyrinth of the underworld was about to be destroyed because its master would not look after it, drastic measures had to be taken.

The rebirthing had begun…

* * *

Please R&R. 

Much love,

Sariah.


	4. The used

Here is chapter four. It is rated for non-con drug use, and also abuse. I am sorry if it offends anyone.

Normal disclaimer applies, and please R&R, I want to know what you think.

* * *

Sarah woke from a restless sleep. She could barely get enough energy to get out of bed. Rolling over and opening her draw she drew out a handful of tablet packs. Sorting through them, she found the ones she needed. One of them was 'The Pill' and the other ones were her anti-depressants. She was only meant to take one every morning, but what could three hurt? After all, her psychiatrist had told her that they wouldn't affect her too much if she over-dosed. And she wasn't really.

She lay in her bed for a few minutes more. Just looking at the ceiling. After a while she sat up and put her head in her hands, letting her hair fall around her. Pulling it away she looked up and took a deep breath before pulling the sheets away and walking to the bathroom.

The water felt like pins. Puncturing her skin every time it fell. She tried to relax and let the water loosen her muscles, but she just couldn't.

Making sure all the conditioner was out of her hair, she turned off the taps and stepped out, wrapping the towel around her and walking back to her room. Letting her wet hair fall around her, she gently towel dried it before running her fingers through it, and letting it hang.

Sarah dressed, and walked out side with her bag on her shoulders. Sitting down on the front steps to her house, she waited for her father to come and drive her to school as she always did.

---

Sarah picked up her bag from the rack, and walked down the driveway to her bus. She had, yet again had a horrible day at school. Her music teacher had given her hell, and she had accidentally lost her control and spoke back horribly to him after class. By how surprised he was, Sarah didn't think that he had ever had anyone speak back to him the way she had. She knew however that she would be very lucky to escape detention from him.

---

Getting on the bus she turned on her Walkman and closed her eyes. Feeling the vibration of the bus and the thumping of the music in her ears. She didn't even register him sitting next to her. It wasn't until he pinched her side that she even knew he was there. Opening her eyes, she looked over and saw him sitting there. Sarah sighed and pulled the headphones out of her ears and looked straight ahead.

"What do you want Chris?" She asked with no emotion in her voice.

"Did you try them?"

"Try what?" She said, looked at him confused.

"What I gave you."

"Oh" Sarah whispered, looking back ahead. "No, I didn't try them. I didn't get a chance."

"Well" Chris whispered back venomously, you can just try them in my presence now can't you." Their stop had come, and Chris pulled Sarah up roughly, but making it look gentle. Grabbing her elbow in a firm grip, he 'helped' her carry her back off the bus, he then continued to drag her through the school and up the road.

Getting to his front door, he let go of her as he unlocked it. Opening the door he pushed her inside harshly and closing it.

He stalked over to her and hit her sharply, causing her to stumble backwards. Chris pushed her roughly and she fell backwards and landed in the corner of the wall. "Pathetic" he spat at her before walking into his room and brining back out more of the tablets that he had given her yesterday.

Crouching down in front of her, he placed his hand under her chin gently and lifted it. "You know you deserved that don't you." He stated, making her look into his eyes. Sarah nodded, knowing she had lost. "There's a good girl, now, open your mouth and let me put this in." Sarah obeyed and closed her mouth when he had placed the tablet in it. She closed her eyes and waited. Chris let her there and told her that if she felt anything, to call out to him.

Sarah curled up into a little ball, hoping the effects would come soon so she could leave. But she never thought that the effects would be this bad.

After ten minutes or so, Sarah had still felt nothing happening to her, until her body started to shake softly. She was just about to call out to Chris when all of a sudden she started to shake more violently. She curled up into a little ball and brought her hands up to her ears to block out the screaming that she could hear in them. She rocked back and fourth with her eyes shut tight. She felt Chris come out of his room and try to pry her hands away from her face to see the damage, but she got a searing pain though her spin and arched out, screaming in pain, but no noise came out of her. Her hands curled into fists, and her toes clenched together.

Chris panicked only slightly. He picked her up and took her to his bathroom, undressed her, and pulled her into the shower with him. He was still fully clothed, and held her back to him as he turned on the cold water. He let it run over her as he patted her head stroked her hair, pulling it away from her face, rocking her gently back and fourth, softly whispering to her that it was all right, and that it was all her fault.

Slowly, Sarah's body began to calm down and she cried silently as Chris rocked her. Gently picking her up, Chris wrapped her in a towel and took her into his room where he dried her and dressed her. He had his information; he didn't need her anymore tonight. Once she was settled, he took out his tourniquet and wrapped it on her arm, and put the needle to her skin, injecting the substance. "There, you'll be better in no time. Now get out." He said, leaving her on her own.

Standing up awkwardly, she walked out of his room, grabbed her back and walked to her house.

She didn't even bother to wipe away the tear that had fallen down her cheek.

* * *

Tell me what you think, let me know if I should continue it.

All my love,

Sariah.


	5. The Calling

Here is chapter five. I appologise for not posting, I have had some issues that I have needed to deal with. But here it is for you.

Please R&R. I want to know what you think.

* * *

Jareth woke is his throne again. It had been a few days that he had been back to the comfort of his own rooms. Closing his eyes again, and leaning his head against the back of his throne, he softly materialized to his quarters.

He walked into the bathroom and ran a hot bath. He knew he must look terrible; he had not been looking after himself, as he knew that he should have been. He removed his boots, then his vest, shirt and breeches. He left the moon pendent on. It never left him. Slowly, he lowered himself into the water.

Jareth closed his eyes and lay back in the water. It was warm and soothing, something that he had not had the time to do in a long while. As he lay, his mind began to wonder. He thought of many things. Mainly his Labyrinth and Sarah, and how he had changed since she had been here. How everything had changed since she had been here. His Labyrinth had changed. It was now a dark and mysterious place, one that not even he dared to enter. In certain parts anyway. It was very different then the taxing game that it used to be. Now if you found yourself in trouble, it would make sure you stayed there, and it would only notify the king when they had but an hour left. It would never send things to help out its victims anymore. It had turned cruel, and heartless.

Sarah was very different though; she had a gentle heart, and a kind soul. Although, when she entered his Labyrinth, she was not. He was a very self-centred girl, when she entered. She thought only of herself and making it for herself, but the journey had changed her. She was no longer a cruel child of nature. She was loving and kind. Stubborn as hell, yes, but still different. He missed her.

Then there was he. He had changed so much with out even realizing it. It frightened him. Jareth discovered new emotions that he never thought that he would experience. Longing being one of the more dominate. Jareth longed for the thing that he could not have. The thing that he could not snap his fingers at and make his own, the thing that he had lost. Sarah. He hated himself for feeling this way about a mortal. He knew that he should find a beautiful Fae, and marry her, but no one captured his heart more than the way Sarah had. He had never missed anything, or anyone more than the way he missed Sarah. It was almost as if he needed her to be with him.

Jareth shook his head to clear his mind, and he rose from the water. Drying himself off, he pulled on a black silk dressing gown and left to lie on his bed. He had not been to his room in over three days, and he missed sleeping in the confinement of his walls.  
Jareth lay down and stretched, changing his clothes with a click of his fingers, turning them into long silk sleeping pants, and he settled down into his small mountain of pillows.

Knowing that it was not right to fall asleep when it was still morning, but Jareth had been so drained of late that he simply could not be bothered worrying. He closed his eyes and wished for sleep. Just as he began drifting off however, he heard something that chilled him to the bone.

He conjured a crystal and looked into it. Finding what had called to him.

Sitting on her bed, legs drawn up to her chest was a softly sobbing Sarah. Saying one thing over and over again. "Jareth, oh Jareth, what have I done…Save me."

* * *

Let me know what you think okay?

Heart,

Sariah.


End file.
